ocarinaoftimefandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtrack
Background Music Ocarina of Time's music was composed by Koji Kondo, the composer in charge of music for most of the games in the Zelda series. In addition to characters having musical themes, areas of Hyrule are also associated with pieces of music.This has been called leitmotif in reverse—instead of music announcing an entering character, it now introduces a stationary environment as the player approaches. In some locations, the music is a variation of an ocarina tune the player learns, related to that area, like in the Lost Woods. Ocarina Songs Zelda's Lullaby The first song you learn is Zelda's Lullaby. To get it, find Zelda in Hyrule Castle and speak to her. Afterwards, Impa of the Sheikah Tribe will teach you the song, telling you it has special powers. Play this song any time you see a Triforce symbol, as it will usually cause something good to happen. Notes: X A Y X A Y ---- Epona's Song You can learn this song from Lon Lon Ranch after you meet Zelda and awake Malon's Father. Approach Malon inside Lon Lon Ranch. Stand next to her and click on the touch-screen to use the Ocarina. She will then teach you this song. Play the song anywhere in Hyrule Field to call Epona to you. You can also play it in front of a cow, and it will give you Lon Lon Milk. Notes: A X Y A X Y ---- Saria's Song You'll get this from, yeah you guessed it, Saria. You'll be needing this before you can attempt Dodongo's Cavern, as it needs to be played for Darunia. Seek out Saria in the Lost Woods near Kokiri. Follow the sound of the music through the tunnels so you don't get lost, and you'll eventually find your way to the Secret Meadow. At the end of this maze, she will be chilling out playing her song. Talk to her to acquire it. Notes: R Y X R Y X ---- Song of Storms You can learn this song only as Adult Link. First you need to head to Kakariko Village and enter the windmill. The man inside of the windmill will tell you about a song a kid played that made the windmill spin faster. Pull out your ocarinia and he teaches you the Song of Storms. Notes: L R A L R A ---- Sun's Song You can learn this song by going to Kakariko Village and heading to the Graveyard. Head all the way to the back of the Graveyard and you should see a Triforce symbol on the ground. Play Zelda's Lullaby and enter the grave. Go all the way to the back room and read the tombstone and you will learn the Sun's Song. This song is useful for freezing the undead and turning day into night or vice versa. Notes: Y R A Y R A ---- Song of Time This song is taught to you by Princess Zelda after you retrieve the Ocarina of Time from the moat in front of Hyrule Castle Town. It can be used to make blocks disappear or appear in certain locations, which Navi will alert you to by hovering over the spot. Notes: Y L R Y L R ---- Minuet of Forest This song is given to you by Sheik when you wander into the area at the end of the Secret Meadow where you acquired Saria's Song. This song will warp you back at the entrance of the Forest Temple. Notes: L A X Y X Y ---- Bolero of Fire This song will be taught to you by Sheik when you enter the Death Mountain Crater. This song will warp you back at the entrance of the Fire Temple. Notes: R L R L Y R Y R ---- Serenade of Water This song will be awarded to you by Sheik. This will transport you to Lake Hylia, nearby the entrance to the Water Temple. Unfortunately, she hands it out after you're already done here. Notes: L R Y Y X ---- Requiem of Spirit This is a song that will be taught to you by Sheik upon your arrival at the Spirit Temple. This song warps you back here at the entrance of the Spirit Temple. You will need this song as Young Link to return for the Silver Gauntlets. Notes: L R L Y R L ---- Nocturne of Shadow Taught to you by Sheik when you return to Kakariko Village after having finished the Water Temple. This song warps you to the entrance of the Shadow Temple, on the ledge above the Kakariko Graveyard. Notes: X Y Y L X Y R ---- Prelude of Light Sheik will sneak up on you to teach you this song when you return to the Temple of Time as an Adult to replace the Master Sword. This handy song will warp you back to the Temple of Time whenever you want. Notes: A Y A Y X A ---- Scarecrow's Song The Scarecrow's Song the only song in the game for which you can make up your own musical sequence. The only rule is that you cannot have repeating notes (i.e. L, L, L). You can, however, have alternating sequences. To make the song, visit Lake Hylia as a child and look for a scarecrow by the name of Bonooru. He claims that he never forgets a song, so play him a song that spans exactly eight notes to forever establish it as the "Scarecrow's Song." Revisit him later as an adult, replaying the same song. Now you can play it and summon him at certain points in the game to reach high ledges or platforms. It should be unique for everyone, but you could always use the one below for easy reference. Notes: 'L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R '(Example) Category:Music Category:Videos